


Don't

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus doesn't want Buffy to love him.





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Don't  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 398  
>  **Summary:** Angelus doesn't want Buffy to love him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

With a sigh of contentment Buffy laid her head on his chest and snuggled close against him. Although she knew she shouldn’t there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was falling in love with him.

His voice was harsh as he whispered, “Don’t.”

Buffy quickly raised her head to stare up at him. “Don’t what?” She kept her voice even and her face was the picture of innocence as she spoke.

But Angelus wasn’t fooled. He knew the secret she was keeping from him, the one she had only just admitted to herself. “I’m not that guy.”

“I don’t...” Buffy lowered her head. “I don’t understand. What guy?”

“The one that puts stars in your eyes.” He clasped his fingers beneath her chin urging her to look him in the eyes. “Don’t love me, Buff.” A harsh growl ripped from his throat as his eyes stared into hers. “I can fuck you until you can’t walk, and I’ll make your body feel things you never knew it was capable of but don’t mistake it for love.” He ran his thumb across her bottom lip hoping to take the sting out of his words. “I’m not capable of returning it.”

Buffy fought to keep from rolling her eyes. She had heard the ‘I can’t love you’ speech before and as much as he denied it she knew he was wrong. A trembling smile graced her face as she stared up at him. "Angelus, I....”

Angelus could tell by the look in her eyes that he wasn’t getting through to her. But he didn’t want to argue with her or cause her undue pain. Before she could finish speaking a deep growl echoed around them as he crushed her body to his. He didn’t want to think about what his admission could cost him. While he couldn’t love her he didn’t want to lose her. He wasn’t through with her yet, he didn’t think he ever would be. Angelus cupped her head in his hand and urged her to lay back down. “Just lay here with me for awhile.” 

Her smile widened as once again she laid her head on his chest and snuggled into his arms. This was the happiest she had been in a very long time. She was absolutely positive Angelus would love her, he probably already did he just didn’t know it yet.


End file.
